Faculty Lounge
by JuliIsMe
Summary: English version of: Facultad Lounge. Sam works at a high school, and when the lights go out, things get crazy. Oh, and who left Ariel with Mrs. Benson?


**Hey! I wanted to write you guys a story in Spanish! Thanks to Google for help!**

**Oh, and please review!**

Sam put her book down on her seat. She was a teacher at the local high school. The school had let out three hours ago, so Sam was by herself filing papers. She looked at the keys to the school. Sam grew a smirk as she heard a car pull into the parking lot of her school. It was Freddie's car. His was car was better then the car he used to have. It was really fast and red. When Freddie had first bought it, Sam had laughed and told him that instead of a soccer mom, Freddie was going to be a soccer dad. Freddie had just laughed and told her that whatever she wanted, she got.

Then, when Ariel, their daughter, was born, they learned that she didn't enjoy soccer, but Freddie still kept the car to be cool. Sam just laughed and told him that he was alrighty cool.

Sam watched as Freddie walked into the school, breaking Sam out of her thoughts.

"What do you need, a police escort? Come on." Freddie said, linking his arm with Sams. Sam looked at the keys that were on her desk.

"I want to show you something." Sam said, picking up the keys. She smirked.

Meanwhile, Marrisa Benson sat at Sam and Freddie's home with Ariel. They both looked ahead at the television, not really knowing what to say to eachother. At a very early age, Ariel learned that she was not very good with her grandmother, so they mainly just didn't talk to eachother. They found it was a good arrangement for them both. But Ariel got tired of waiting, so finally, she decided to talk to her grandmother.

"Um, Grandma Benson?" Ariel asked, shifting her weight.

"Yes, Ariel?" Marrisa asked, turning to look at her grand-daughter.

"Um, where are mommy and daddy? The're usally here by now. I mean, dad was just picking mom up and the high school is, like, a block away, right?" Ariel asked. She laughed nervously, something she got from her father.

"Yes, love. They should be here by now. Would you like me too call your father?" Marrisa asked.

"Sure..." Ariel said, pumping her fist in the air as if this was cool.

"Sam, are you sure that we're supposed to be in here?"

Sam and Freddie stood in the doorway to the teacher's room. Sam licked her lips and smiled. There was a bright red sofa in the middle of the room, and it was very comfortable. Sam looked over at her husband and slipped her shirt off.

"No one has to know." Sam said.

"Won't they...smell it?" Freddie asked.

"I'll put the blame on Ms. Ricktoni." Sam said. She kissed Freddie and lead over to the couch.

"Besides, we aren't gonna do it. We're just gonna make out for a while." Sam said, leaning in to kiss him again. Freddie shrugged his shoulders as if he gave up, and slid his shirt off, too. Then, the couple laid on the couch, Freddie on top, and started to kiss again. Freddie moved down to Sam's neck. Suddenly, Sam's phone went off. She reached over to get it, and Freddie continued to kiss her neck. Sam answered the phone.

"Oh! Hello?" Sam asked. Freddie began to nibble on her neck, which would leave a pretty big hickey later on.

"Hello Samantha. I have Ariel here and she wanted to know..." Marrisa was cut off by Sam's loud moan.

"Exuse me?" Marrisa asked.

"Um, nothing. You were saying?" Sam asked, as Freddie kept sucking her neck.

"Where are you?" Marrisa asked. Sam playful slapped Freddie's hand and giggled a bit, not answering Marrisa.

"Sam?" Marrisa asked.

"Oh, sorry. Me and Freddie are on the way home. Traffic, you know?" Sam said. She got up and put a shirt on.

"Okay, see you soon." Marrisa said. She hung up. Sam put her shirt on and threw Freddie his.

"We're going home." Sam said. Freddie buttoned up his shirt.

"What about that hickey on your neck?" Freddie asked. Sam looked down at the huge hickey Freddie left on her neck.

"None of her buisness." Sam said. At this, Freddie blushed.

Meanwhile, Ariel was up in her room, talking to her best friend, Sarah, on her cell phone. She heard her parents car pull up in the drive way.

"Perdón." Ariel said, putting the phone on her bed. She saw her mom and dad walk in the door. Marrisa looked at Sam's neck oddly before walking out the door. Sam burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked.

"The way she looked at me. It was like, HOLY SHIT!" Sam said, holding onto her stomach and laughing. Freddie chuckled.

"Comon, let's go put Ariel to bed." Freddie said, taking his wife's hand. They walked up to Ariel's room.

"Where were you?" Ariel asked, hugging her parents.

"Um, we'll tell you later." Freddie said. Ariel shurrged and got into bed. Sam and Freddie both kissed her good night and closed the door. Ariel picked her phone up again.

"I'm back. I think my parents had sex in school." Ariel said.

**I hoped you liked it! Any spanish mistakes are not mine, they are Goggle's. Please review!**

**Review!**

**JuliIsMe**


End file.
